Pulse
by hiddenspikes
Summary: "You- killed me." She whispered out, feeling like she was about to go into a panic attack. Damon chuckled softly and shook his head as he approached her, going from one side of the room to the other in the mere blink of an eye. "An unfortunate side effect." He smirked. Part 2 of the 13 one-shots of Halloween series.


**A/n-So here we are my darklings, part number 2 on our 13 one-shots of Halloween. I recently rediscovered the Vampire Diaries books and they were my first loves, I grew up reading them all through Jr High and High school and would definitely say that I triggered book Damon here a little more than I did show Damon but hey they are both amazing and I can't bring myself to apologize cause I can see show Damon acting the same way with incentive. Okay that being said, I'm already in the works for the next one-shot and hope that it will be up tomorrow but being as I've been sick for the last few days I am not going to promise anything. As always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed, you guys keep me writing as an author and inspire me to not give up when I get frustrated and toss in the towel. Remember if you guys have any requests be sure to let me know in either reviews or PMs, I would be happy to tackle any ideas that get tossed out to me. Okay one more side note- I don't condone cheating, I think it's a horrible thing but it felt like it fit in here so that's all I am going to say on that and I am officially done talking. Until next time happy reading and thanks for the support!**

**-Jayden **

Her arms were above her head as she swayed to the punishing rhythm of the drums, her hips moving to the beat and her eyes closed. Around her the movement of the other bodies pulsed against her skin as she lost herself in the music. This is what she needed, this is what she craved, the sweet release that the thumping pulse of the bass gave her. She paid no mind when fingers settled on her hips, tugging her back into a firm body- here she was no longer Elena Gilbert, here she was nobody, a slave to the beat like everyone else around her. As she moved, her arm curling up around the neck of the person behind her, she could forget, forget the problems she was having with her fiancé Stefan, forget that she no longer loved him, forget that she was getting married in a little under three weeks, forget the boring nothingness that was her life and forget that she craved adventure that Stefan could never give her- here, like this, she was free. She chewed on her bottom lip, panting softly as her body slid against the one behind her, her hips pushing and pulling with every move that they made. She panted softly, their hands curling up to rest on the bare skin of her stomach, strong masculine hands that's fingers stroked down to rest just above her skin tight black skinny jeans she wore. She had dressed to kill that night, intent on being looked at, envied as she lost herself, the pants looked painted on- she had even gone as far as to pulling them on while wet so they conformed completely to her skin, the shirt cut off just below her breast, ample cleavage on display, hair wild and untamed, the freshly colored bright red streak sticking out again chocolate colored curls. She barely paused in her movements, confident in what she was doing as the song moved from one to the next, her body sliding against the one behind her.

It was only when she felt a pair of lips sliding along the skin of her neck that she turned around to see who it was that had her in their arms. Honey colored eyes met baby blues, a smile curling across his lips as his hands drew from her hips, down onto her ass, tugging her body closer to his. She froze for the first time the second she saw exactly who it was. Stefan's older brother was the black sheep of the family- rarely talked about by the Salvatore's he had left home several years before and neither Giuseppe nor Stefan had heard from him since- the only reason that she even knew who it was that had their arms around her was the photos that rested on the boarding houses mantel. She doubted that he knew who she was as he tugged her a little closer, fitting one of his legs between her thighs. She pushed her hair back out of her face as she wondered if she should tell him; let him know that it was his younger brother's fiancé that he was grinding up against, but then his leather clad thigh came in contact with the seam on her jeans and all thoughts but more and now fled her brain. Gasping out her hands reached up to clutch at his biceps, a smirk curling over the corners of his lips at her reaction.

Elena moaned out, her hands tightening against his arms as she ground herself against his thigh- her cheeks flushing with arousal. She whimpered, attempting to pull him back as his thigh was removed from between her legs the feeling of her seam stroking along her clit suddenly completely absent. He chuckled softly, his lips close to her ear as she tried in vain to pull him back, the sound of his laugh against her ear making her whole body clench, she needed that feeling back!

To hell with Stefan, she thought as she reached for him yet again, she needed to get off and she needed it now! Her fiancé had never made her feel that way before and she was becoming addicted to the feeling.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" He questioned against her ear, his tongue snaking out to stroke along the shell of her ear. Elena knew that she should say no, knew that she should be thinking about Stefan, should walk away and forget that she had even met Damon and yet she found herself nodding. He smiled as he led her towards the back door of the bar, her hand clasped firmly in his. Nobody paid them any mind as they silently slipped out the door and into the cool October night.

The moment that they were in the alleyway behind the club Elena found herself pinned against the brick side of the building, a pair of warm lips settling down firmly onto hers. She gasped her arms reaching up to curl around his shoulders, but he grasped her hands, pinning them high above her head as his tongue thrust into her mouth, showing no mercy and taking what he wanted. She sucked at his tongue as she fought to pull her hands from his grasp, needing to touch him in some way, but he only pulled back and smirked, the baby blue eyes of his bleeding over with red. She wanted to scream, she really did but then his lips were pushing along her neck, the sharp pin-prick of teeth settling into her skin causing her to slip off the edge that she had been teetering on since his thigh first slipped between her legs. She whimpered helplessly as she came, completely untouched save for the teeth in her neck and the firm suckle of his mouth on her skin. Each pull of his lips caused her body to pulse, each small drag seeming like a hundred nerve endings spiking with pleasure. Her hands clenched and unclenched where he held them against the brick as her body soared until she no longer knew what was up or what was down. It wasn't until he licked her ear that she realized he had been speaking with her.

"I can give you things my brother could never dream of." Part of her wanted to feel alarmed that he seemed to know exactly who she was but at the moment as she was surrounded by bliss she found that she couldn't really bring herself to care. He smirked as he pulled back enough that she immediately felt the loss of his warmth. Her eyes snapped open, her lips parting in a whimper as she took in his mouth stained with her blood. "Say yes Elena." He purred it so damn seductively that she found she couldn't resist, nodding one more time to him when everything in her was screaming to run as fast as she could in the other direction.

"_Yes."_

He held her gaze as he released her wrists and slid razor sharp teeth along the inside of her arm. The blood welled up, cherry in color and smelling sweet until Elena found that she couldn't help it, her gaze dropping to the wound. He chuckled softly and held it out to her, the only encouragement that Elena needed before she was latching on and sucking, a moan escaping her lips as the flavor hit her tongue. Briefly she wondered if she should be freaking out about the fact that she was _willingly _drinking down another man's blood but as she took another mouth full and Damon groaned above her, she gave herself over. She drank for what felt like forever until Damon was pulling away from her. His lips curled into a sad smile as he stroked his hand over her cheek.

"This is the unfortunate part." And then he was gripped her head and thrusting it to the side with a sickening snap- and just like that Elena Gilbert died.

When she awoke gasping several hours later it was to a churning hunger and a bright world that she had never seen before. It was dark in the room that she was housed in, her eyes easily adjusted from the lone lamp in the corner.

"Finally awake I see." Her head whipped around when he first spoke, the dark figure in the corner of the room completely focused before her eyes. She licked her lips as she took in his figure- he was still clad in the leather pants from earlier, the shirt though was missing and he was left bare chested, her eyes skirting shamelessly over the skin, drinking in her fill until she realized something.

"You- _killed me_." She whispered out, feeling like she was about to go into a panic attack. Damon chuckled softly and shook his head as he approached her, going from one side of the room to the other in the mere blink of an eye.

"An unfortunate side effect." He shrugged completely nonchalant about the whole thing before he smiled, "I may have taken your life but I gave you something better in return." Elena folded her arms across her chest as she cocked her head to the side. "I gave you a new life, one that will be everything that you wanted and more, one that boring old Stefan could never give you." He chuckled softly before shrugging, "We'll have fun Elena, just you and I from here on out. I'll teach you all about life, the pain, the pleasure, the good the bad we have an eternity now- let's face it, you never belonged with Stefan, it would have taken a blind person to see that you weren't happy." He smirked again before shrugging, "Be honest, I'm giving you the opportunity to live all you have to do Elena, is take it." She wanted to argue his words that she would be happy with Stefan but the lies on her tongue felt like ash and she found that she couldn't lie to him no matter how much she wanted too, no matter how much it felt like she was betraying Stefan.

"I was miserable." She finally admitted, looking down at her hands, "I want to live." Damon laughed softly in glee, the dark sound still doing strange things to her body that she found she couldn't ignore, so steeling herself she whispered the words that she knew would start her onto a whole new life, one that she knew she could never take back but that she didn't want too, "Show me how to live."


End file.
